Children of The Past
by DyslexicLunerFae
Summary: This is a Story about the Countries, and the lives they lead, and how those lives get turned upside down by Children that claim to be theirs.Watch as the main 8 and maybe a few more, find out the facts of what going on here. Are these kids truly theirs and how come there just showing up now of all times?
1. Chapter 1

**It is worth noting that I really am Dyslexic and that this is my first story, so forgive me if there are any grammatical and/or spelling errors. With that bear in mind that friendly criticism is appreciated, destructive criticism is not, please and thank you for your input if you do this. Now for Disclaimers: I will be using many heads canons in my story, and a lot of my OCs, Hetalia does not belong to me nor does its characters, all rights belong with their rightful owners.**

 _ **Fae: umm, Hello can anyone hear me? … Yes, that good ok I'll will be writing with both human and country names. I believe that their country names are what they use in formal conversations and human names are for informal. Now with that out of the way, please enjoy the story. *puff away in a cloud of sliver fairy dust***_ ****

 **_**

Alfred grinned at everyone he meet with in the halls of the building for meetings for main 8, he was on his way out but stop by a vending machine to get a can of cola. "See you next month, Iggy!"He called out to the brit that shakes his head at the loud american.

"Yes, yes Alfred, good bye to you to." Arthur said before heading off to meet with Japan.

Alfred see his twin walking with Gil, and pulls him over with a greeting "Matti, buddy how are you" he said as he put an arm over the Canadian's Shoulder.

"I'm fine Al, hey do you want to come over today" he offer his twin, happy to see him after so long.

"As nice as that sounds mat, I got a lot of work to do at home. maybe another time" Alfred said with his big goofy grin before heading to the parking lot to his car.

Gilbert walked to mat after hearing that "isn't that the third time he rain checked you?" the German asked him, worried that something was the matter.

"yeah it is, I don't know what going on with him now days. I only every see him at meeting anymore, to tell the truth" he said not understanding why his brother was avoiding him so much as late.

When Alfred finally got in his car, he took a deep breath and opened his glove box that was a slight mess. He just hadn't had the time to clean it up, he told himself as he dug out a bottle of pills, and needle with a medical liquid. The needle had the name Diazepam, the bottle read Citalopram, and both are prescribed to an Alfred F. Jones.

"same old, same old" he mutters to himself as he prepped his arm for the syringe, once that was over with he threw away the needle in the medical bag he keeps in his car. He noted that he should drop this off at the hospital soon as it was getting kinda full. "while, I have a doctor visit in a week, I'll do it then." he said to himself as he cracks open the soda and gets a pill out. He pops the pill in him mouth, and quickly swallows it down with the cola. He then puts up the bag, and pills before closing his glove box" there, with that done time to get home" he said then started up the car, and pulled out of the parting lot for the long drive home.

~~~~~ **Time Skip** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred got home tried and not really feeling up to cooking tonight, let alone eating. He had just gotten his jacket off only to hear knocking on his door "who at my door at this time of night" he said out loud, but open the door anyway after taking deep breath, and putting on his bright smile. "huh?!"

Standing at the door was a boy, and a girl, looking up at him. The boy was like mini him, but dress slightly more mature then him, he had on tan slacks with a white butten down that was tucked in nicely, and a vast that was dark gray, plus full framed brown glasses. The girl on the other hand was light brown with dark brown, hair cut short to match her dark brown eyes. She was wearing black tank top with a pair of pixel sunglass with the words Tech Nerd printed on it, and some faded jeans.

"uuumm, hi" the boy went, and he paused like he was trying to find the right words to say then sighed "My name is Adam, and this is Xamerie …... and we have reason to believe that…. that …. well that you're our father."

_

 _ **Fae: hi again, well I think this is a good end to the first Chapter folks, sorry for it being so short. I put a little research into this story to understand how to write Catatonic Schizophrenia a little better as you can see. I'll be doing this with a lot of the characters so updates my take a little bit of time forgive me for that. but that Cliffhanger is good right? well I'll see you in the next Chapter. *puff into a cloud of sliver fairy dust***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so we know the deal, I do not own the Show or Characters of Hetalia they belong to their rightful owners**

 _ **Fae: hi again, so I'm so glad I started to write this, and if you guys Are enjoying my story that makes me even happier. now please enjoy another chapter of this story. *puffs into sliver fairy dust***_

 _ **_**_

Alfred was standing there shocked, and wondering if maybe if he was being pranked. Countries are sterile, they can't have kids, so there was no way that the kids standing in front of him are his right. Right?

"Adam, I think you broke him" the girl said as they watch the man in front of them, try to put together if he was being trick or not. It be kind of funny if they weren't telling him the truth, but what they had said was true, and it was making Xam very uncomfortable to stand there like this. "you couldn't have said it differently, I'm stressing out with the way he staring at us" she mutter to her brother

"how else can I say it Xam, only other way was beat round a bush then drop it on him so I thought just get straight to the point, it save us time in the long run after all" he said, Xam wasn't alone in this, maybe they should try to bring him back to reality before continuing their talk with him.

"this was a bad idea maybe we should have left this be, were fine on our own after all" she said as she started to turn around.

" you wanted to meet him, and see what he was like. Xam come on, you'll regret walking away "he said, and she knew he was right, and went back to where she was before, and began think of a way to make this somehow better.

She walked up to country calmly, and gently pulled on his sleeve. "uummm, can we talk about this inside. it kind of late and cold out here" she asked him with a shaky smile, and calm brown eyes.

Alfred was taking a back by this at first, but soon reasoned out that fearing two kids was a little silly. He thought that if this was prank he could just find out who was their parents, and then merely tell them what their children did. So, he let them inside and decided to hear them out, in the long run nothing really bad could come from this, he thought to himself as he nodded and let the children into his home.

The kids looked about the house as they get to the living room it wasn't messy per say, but it wasn't very well kept with cans of soda on the table that should have been throw away a week ago, and clothes that just didn't make it to the laundry basket somehow. The house was warm though, and lit well enough to see where you going. When they got to the living room the kids sat down on the couch, and Alfred sit a cross from them in a chair that was well loved.

"Ok, so your names are Adam and … Xam is that right" Alfred said, making sure got that part right at least.

"Yes, that right." Adam reassured

"Ok, then what your last name?" he asked, so he had a way to find out who they are later.

Adam paused to think it had been a while for him to have need of his real last name, he had to think about what it was again. "Baker, Adam H. Baker" he said with a slightly sad smile, it been awhile since that he gotten to say his mother's family name aloud. It made him miss her greatly, as he thought of her smiling face.

Xamerie sat there unsure how to answer the question, the name she given herself was a white name that Adam had helped her find in a book of white names. So, she could hide from people who would try hurt her for being native american. But she used it so much that it just kind of stuck, and she never thought to use her old name after the days of her people being move further and further west had stopped. "I don't have a real last name other than the one my brother has kindly shared with me. but my birth given name is Inola" she said as fond memories of a home that she will never see again filled her head, and her eyes with tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Alfred said, as he came over with some tissues. Great going your asshole, you made a little girl cry, how do I make this better he thought to himself panicking a bit.

"It nothing you did, I was just remembering something is all" she said as she wipe away the tears from her face, and calms herself. "Please, is there anything else that you would like to know? "She said happy to help him get to know her a bit more.

Alfred nods as he sits back down "um yes, how old are you two?" He asked out of curiosity.

Adam thinks for a bit then nods" physically I'm 15, but in reality I'm 226 if I did my math right" He said after a bit of thinking.

"If that the case then I'm 210, cuz I'm 16 years younger than you….. oh yeah! I'm 13 years old physically." She adds on quickly after realizing that she forgot tell her physical age.

Alfred blinked slight stunned at what was told to him, if that was true then the boy was born a little after the Revolutionary War, and the girl was 30 years before the Trail of Tears even happened. "let me get this straight, your saying your both a little over 200" He said waiting for them to start laughing, but nothing happened they just look at each other then at the ground like they couldn't say much else about the matter.

The kids didn't like to talk about there past much as it wasn't the best of childhoods one could have, and this was the part that was going to be hard to prove without proof. "uumm, were telling you the truth da- no sir, please take are our word for it" Xamerie said she wanted so badly to know the man, her mother claimed to be good compare to all other white men even though he had to leave her.

"I'm sorry, give me a moment, I need time to process this" he thought back to his past for the women that was in his life. Let start with the boy mother, Baker, Baker … wait Emily Baker, the girl he had his first time with before being drag off to his new capital. His stomach turned into a painful not, did he really leave her to rise a child on her own?

What of the girl, she was native that he was sure of, but who ha-, Ghigau! She had been a woman of beauty, and kindness, he had tried to help her, and her tribe keep their land. He had managed it for a long time, but after doing so he wasn't able to return as work piled up on him. Then Trail of Tears happened, and he could do nothing to stop it, it broke his heart to know this. The not was now worst as he looked at the girl, she did look at lot like Ghigau, did she really have to go thought the Trail of Tears how old was she when it happened? "ok, now that I thought about it you may be telling me the truth. but I want to make sure so, I'll have to ask you this. Are you two willing to take a blood test?" he said it was the only way for him to be sure.

The two kids look at each other and then nodded "yeah." they said as the same time as they slightly smiling at the fact that he was willing to believe them for at least a little bit.

"ok with that done, you need a place to sleep" he thought for a bit "do you two mind sharing a bed " he said as he got up.

they both shake their heads "I don't mind it at all" Xam said happy as can be "no, issue here" her brother add on.

"ok then, I have guest room you two can share for now." he thought for a bit " you two must be hungry, I'll go make dinner" he said as he went to the kitchen that was pretty damn clean, but it was only like that because he hardly used it. he checked on what he had to make and found some still good milk and some hot dogs. I need to go shopping later, he thought to himself as he writes on posted note about it and sticks it to the fridge to make sure he remembers later.

Adam peeks into the kitchen after sitting with his, sister for a bit " what are you making" he asked as he see him get out two pots

"Hot dogs with mac&chesse" he said as he pulled out a box of craft, and got the pots filled with water.

"can I help?" Xam asked as she walked in.

"uuumm, Sure why not" Alfred said, it feels kind of nice to have kids around, maybe this how Iggy felt when he was rising me, he thought to himself as he cooked with these kids.

_

 _ **Fae: I hope you guys like this longer chapter, and how the story going so far. anyways I don't know much about Native Americans so, I hope the names I found aren't mean and/or rude. well that all for today, see you guys in the next chapter. *puff into sliver fairy dust***_


End file.
